


Paris, Love

by kitschykody



Series: The continuing adventures of Charlie Chase and Drew [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Charlie is the daughter of Jaytim, Multi, Spawned from a babies verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschykody/pseuds/kitschykody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew is in Paris, following his path to success, and hes worried about the loves of his life he left in Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris, Love

Drew sighed, slumping against the huge window of his room. His room in Paris, that is. He really shouldn’t complain, he had a beautiful view from the loft. The whole wall here was glass, overlooking the city, that was lit up with sparkling lights. This place was nothing like Gotham. It was… nicer. More peaceful. Older, by a lot. Drew thought that helped. At least it was helping him calm down. He had turned down yet another walk day around the city, in favor of hanging around the apartment. He didn’t feel good. Not at all. Something was wrong, and he didn’t know what it was. He missed them. The loves of his life.

Now that was an odd thing to think about. 

Loves. Plural. 

He would never have guessed that he could love these people this much. That he could love in general this much. 

Checking his watch, he said fuck it to the world, and pulled out his pretty much useless phone. He stared at it, as it started to boot up. 

Wait. Something was wrong. He didn’t know.. what it was, but something was wrong. He looked out over the city again. His friends were all out, and he trusted them—they knew what they were doing. They had been here before, and they were all older than him. They wernt the problem. The next thought to his mind was Chase. Chase. Charlie. Something was wrong. In that single moment of panic, he hit the speed dial of Chase’s cell. It was late back home, somewhere around two in the morning. There was a click, and the phone was answered. A ruffle of sheets, he guessed, that would be Chase getting out of bed, so he could stay awake long enough to talk to whoever was on the phone. “Chase Peters” the boy mumbled, obviuously still groggy. The slip up lighten the tension in Drew’s chest, and with a sigh, he started to laugh. “Thinking a little in the future, huh, Chase?” he asked, careful to keep his voice quiet as to not startle the boy on the other end. “…….Drew…?” he murmured, before obviously waking up. “Drew! Drew, are you still there? I’m awake now, I swear…” he said, and Drew beamed, still laughing, relived to hear that he was safe and sound. “… what did I say?” he asked slowly. “You answered the phone as Chase Peters, darling…” Drew sighed. Chase huffed, and yawned. “It’s two in the morning, Drew, you couldn’t have picked a more opportune time to call?” he sighed. I thought something had happened. Drew laughed a bit nervously. “I was uh, a little homesick, and I just got this… foreboding feeling so I had… had to make sure you two were alright…” He explained. Chase yawned again. “Yeah, yeah were fine. How’s Paris?” he asked, sitting on the counter in the kitchen, trying not to fall back asleep, a battle he was quickly losing. “Its fabulous, love. I’ll tell you all more about it later, over video chat, alright? A more opportune time, since your falling asleep on me” Drew chuckled. Chase mumbled something, and Drew just shook his head. “get some rest, Chase, give Charlie my love.” Chase nodded, and slipped off the counter, stumbling back towards the bedroom. “I love you, Chase…” Drew said softly. “Love.. love you too…” Chase managed, before hanging up and falling back into bed, Charlie slowly waking up, and curling around him, going back to sleep. Drew sighed, and feeling a bit better, he put his phone away, deciding to go up on the tower.

**Author's Note:**

> ChaseCharlieDrew, 
> 
> time: First year of college, Drew’s in paris
> 
> was supossed to be angsty, leading up to Chase getting sick, but then I remembered timeline pulled myself out of the pit of angst. 
> 
> for Vinn, I guess 
> 
> So yeah I'm just really proud of this thing written at 3:15 AM


End file.
